Batman Unlimited: Flashpoint
Batman Unlimited: Flashpoint is an animated series based on Thomas Wayne being Batman. Cast Heroes * Kevin McKidd as Thomas Wayne/Batman * Alistair Duncan as A.L.F.R.E.D * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon * Louis Gossett Jr. as Lucius Fox Villains * Miguel Ferrer as Carl Grissom * Robin Atkin Downes as District Attorney Harvey Dent * Troy Baker as Lincoln March/ The Owl King Episodes Season 1 # '"Double Trouble (Part One)"-'''Business has been bad for mobster Carl Grissom ever since the Batman started to take to the streets of Gotham City and things are worse for Grissom when District Attorney Harvey Dent is trying to pressure the system into arresting him. Grissom orders his female associate Candace to find information on Dent that could destroy him and Candace learns about Harvey's secret split personality called "Big Bad Harv". Candace steals Dent's medical file and Grissom attempts to blackmail the D.A at a chemical plant by threatening to reveal his secret to the press unless he stopped trying to prosecute his associates. Unfortunately, Dent lets his bad half takeover, and the resulting confrontation leads to an explosion that horribly scars half of Dent's face. # '"Double Trouble (Part Two)"-''' Thomas Wayne watched a news report about the Dent Incident. Meanwhile Carl Grissom hosts a party. During the party a mysterious man walks in the party. He talks to Grissom about him ruining his life. Grissom is unsure what he was talking about until the man takes off his mask and is revealed to be Dent. Soon the Batman comes in and fights Dent. Batman manages to defeat Dent and places him into Arkham Asylum. At the end Grissom is talking to mysterious men in masks about eliminating the Batman. # '"Talons"- '''Thomas Wayne is revealed to be the Batman. A man kidnaps an lady so Batman decides to help. Then it is revealed to be a trap and numerous people in masks jump Thomas. Thomas barely takes down the men. One of them has a key that has a symbol of an owl. His robot helper ALFRED says they are members of an group that secretly rules Gotham. So Thomas calls out the Court to challenge him. But only a mysterious man completely armored arrives and beats Thomas. When the man left he says beware of the owl king. # '"The Big Heat"-'''After being beaten by the mysterious man, Thomas decides to spend less time being Batman. Thomas' old friend Mayor Mario Grange informs him at a meeting that the contract for work on the children's hospital is likely to go to Goth Corp instead of Wayne Enterprises despite their charity work. ALFRED convinces Thomas to become Batman again to investigate a spate of break-ins at tech firms leading Batman into meeting with Firefly, a criminal who uses flame-based weaponry, a heavily armored suit, a potently enhanced jetpack, to carry out his crimes. When Thomas fails to sway the city council to not go with GothCorp, owing to their dubious background, he soon discovers that Goth Corp CEO Ferris Boyle hired Firefly to commit the break ins and soon lays a trap to catch Firefly. After catching Firefly, Batman exposes Boyle's involvement with the mercenary which makes the city council go to Wayne Enterprises in building the children's hospital. # Category:Animated series Category:PG-13